1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to sheet garters, and more particularly, to those holders/garters for fitted bed sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art.
It is a frequent problem to find the fitted sheet covering the mattress to come off, and sometimes pulling this sheet from the sides could become an inconvenient task. A number of devices have been designed in the past to solve this problem. These devices, however, fail to solve the problem in a simple and efficient manner.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,053 issued to Nowels. However, it differs from the present invention because it provides a pulling force through its radially disposed tubular guides that is not at an angle with respect to the area of the fitted sheet being pulled. This necessarily requires guides 17 to be sewn or somehow connected to the bottom of the mattress.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.